


Revenge Is Best Served In Asgard

by Lizphills500



Series: Loki a true Avenger [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Loki, Hurt Loki, M/M, Mind Control, Odin's Good Parenting, Role Reversal, Thor is weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 years have passed since Loki's mission on Midgard and Thor is about to be crowed King of Asgard.  It is interrupted by an attack by the Frost Giants and Loki knows that an outside force is at work.  Proving it is not easy when he discovers he has been lied to his whole life.</p><p>Part Two of Loki a True Avenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic covers the events from Thor. the story follows the basic chain of events, but content is different. 
> 
> This has been marked as a Stoki story even though Steve is still on ice. I wanted this to appear in that Fandom.
> 
> If you haven't read The Two Captains please do before you begin this story.

It had been nearly 100 years in the planning, but today was the day. Thor was to be crowned King of Asgard. The throne room was full to bursting with nobles from across the realms, many of whom had brought beautiful daughters to attract the new Kings eye. 

Loki stood to the right of the Throne with his Mother, the Warriors 3 and the Lady Sif acting as Honour Guard on the left. The Allfather sat on the Throne. He looked tired. Both Loki and Frigga knew that Odin would soon retire again into the Odinsleep and that was why Thor’s crowning was of such great importance. 

Loki was proud of his brother. For all his faults, Thor had a good heart and a strong sense of duty, even if he did put his hammer before his brain at times. With the right advisors, he would rule Asgard well, one of whom would be Loki himself. Loki had found himself included in more and more meeting with nobles, covering all aspects of ruling the realm. He had known for many years his role was to be chief advisor under the new king and secretly relished in that knowledge. He was sure he could keep Thor on the wise road. Thor could sit on the throne and be watched by everyone, while Loki could sit in the background and would hold just as much power.

A roar from the other end of the room told everyone present that Thor, the God of Thunder had arrived. He looked every inch a King in his full battle armour. Loki could see why many women at court swooned at the sight of him. He slowly made his way to the throne, acting out a performance to the gathered Nobles. Finally arriving at the foot of the steps, he grinned at his friends and winked to his mother. Frigga shook her head but smiled at her golden boy never the less. The room fell into silence as Odin stood and walked to the top of the steps. 

“Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. It is a fitting companion for a King. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms, in the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King……”

Loki felt something as his father spoke, causing him to lose track of what he was saying. A presence was making his magic tingle, someone he had not felt for a century. He scanned to room but could not see her. His mother pulled his attention back to the proceedings. Odin had begun to recite the oaths of Kings.

“Do you swear to guard the nine realms?” Odin asked

“I swear.” Replied Thor.

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?” Odin asked again

“I swear” replied Thor this time louder

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?” asked Odin for the last time

“I swear” Thor shouts lifting the hammer above his head.

Loki watched his father visibly relax. Loki was on edge however, something was wrong he knew it.

“Then on this day, I Odin Allfather, will proclaim you…….”

Odin paused. He turned away from Thor as if trying to pick up any soft movement in the air “The Frost Giants” he whispered and hurried away, heading for the weapons vault. Thor, clearly angry, rose and followed. Loki headed instead into the crowd, looking for a face. He could still feel her, she had to be there. Whatever was happening, Loki was sure Amora was involved.

 

Loki could not find her. Her presence had faded so Loki went to join his father and brother. As he approached the door he heard Odin shouting at Thor.

“But you’re not King. Not yet.”

As Loki entered the vault, Thor pushed past him and by the look on his face he was ready to kill. He looked around the scene. The bodies of the guards were either led on the floor or frozen into the pools that sat between each alcove. There was no doubt what happened. The outlines of the Jotun who attempted to storm the vault were now scorched onto the wall. The destroyer, the most deadly weapon in the Asgard arsenal had burnt away their bodies until there was nothing left. Odin had his back to Loki looking at the Casket of Ancient Winters, the treasured possession of Jotunheim

“I had expected you to follow with your Brother, Loki. What kept you?” Odin asked not turning round.

“I thought I saw something in the crowd but I was mistaken.” Said Loki, telling one of his normal half-truths when he was hiding something. The mistake that everyone made was thinking that Loki lied outright. That he never did, what he did do was hide the deceptions inside truths, it made them more believable. It was a skill he rarely used these days

“Thor believes we should attack Jotunheim, prove our strength once more.” Odin continued.

“He will think more clearly when he has calmed down.” Answered Loki. Again Loki said a little as possible. He had to be careful. If it had been Amora, then there was only one way the Jotun got access to the vault and Loki had showed it to her. He was responsible and he had to fix it. There was only one was to find the information he need and if he mentioned it before the Allfather, he would forbid Loki going to Jotunheim. He would have to go now and hopefully return before he is missed. 

As his Father said nothing else, Loki also left the vault. He ran straight into Fandral.

“Loki, you are needed; Thor is raging in the banquet hall.” Begged his friend.

“I cannot, I must get to the Bifrost before Father sends word to stop travel.” Loki explained. Over the years, he and Fandral had become close friends and he was one of the few people he trusted. He was the only one, apart from his mother, whom Loki had told the whole truth of his mission to Midgard and he had never betrayed that confidence. Now he must burden him again.

“There is something I must do, Fandral and I need to go to Jotunheim to do it. I felt Amora presence during the celebrations and I am sure she is behind the attack by the Frost Giants. If she is, then I taught her to get into Asgard without the Bifrost and this is my doing.”

“You cannot blame yourself for the actions of others, Loki” said Fandral.

“My brother would not agree. He did not forgive me for months for going to Midgard without him. How long do you think it would take if I have inadvertently ruined his day of triumph?” asked Loki.

Fandral laughed but sobered quickly “Very well, I will keep your brother as calm as best I can but I cannot promise how long it will last.”

Loki nodded and the friends grasped each other forearms. Loki then teleported to the Bifrost. he knew he could go to Jotunheim by his own means, but if he found the truth, it would be better not to have found it by using underhanded methods.

Heimdall was waiting for him. “You wish to travel to Jotunheim, my Prince. You know it is forbidden.”

“There is something I must know. Will you let me pass, Gatekeeper?” Replied Loki

The two eyed each other. Each had a grudging respect for the other and acknowledged their power in their own domains.

“Never has an enemy slipped my watch, until this day. I wish to know how that happened.” Said Heimdall

“If what I think is true, I can tell you, but I would confirm what I believe before I reveal my suspicions.” Loki stared at the gatekeeper.

Heimdall considered this for a moment “I tell you, if there is danger to Asgard, I will keep the bridge closed to your return.”

“I understand” Loki nodded solemnly 

Heimdall turned and activated the Bifrost and Loki vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just realised that once I finished posting what ive got, it'll two years before I can continue the story with Ragnarok. :(


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers the truth.

Jotunheim was a frozen waste land. There was nothing but ice fields and giant glaciers as far as the eye could see. Carved it to one of these mountains of ice, was the only structure for miles. In its day, it looked like it would have a magnificent palace of ice and snow. Now without the Casket of Ancient Winters to control the elements, the walls had crumbled and the place looked like a ruin. 

Loki walked toward the broken palace. His keen senses spotted the movement around him but he continues regardless. He had just passed through the first archway when he saw a Jotun blocking his path. From the sounds behind him, he knew that his retreat was also blocked. The blue giant in front of him stood a massive ten feet tall and was covered in icy muscles. Loki would be a fool if he said he was not afraid, but he could not show that fear.

Taking a deep breath and holding his arms out wide, Loki shouted “I am unarmed. I would speak to your King.”

“Allow him to approach.” A disembodied voice floated through the second archway.

Loki advanced. The Jotun behind him followed and when he reached to one in front they both took up position, one at each shoulder. Loki passed the second arch and came face to face with Laufey, King of Jotunheim. Loki dropped to one knee.

“You would show respect to your enemies’ king. What would your Allfather say, little Prince?” Said Laufey, a chuckle in his voice.

Loki rose. He wouldn’t normally bow to any but Odin. He however needed information and quickly. He had yet to meet someone who didn’t respond well to flattery “Laufey, you know that the ones you sent to Asgard are dead. Odin desires no retaliation, what’s done is done but I would know who helped you travel without the Bifrost. I know the paths they walked but I must know who told you of them.”

“Now why should I tell you who my allies are? There is no gain for me.” Returned the giant, knowing he had the upper hand.

“LOKI” Thor shouted across the plains.

“Dam” whispered Loki under his breath. He turned and saw Thor, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun just passing under the second arch. To Loki’s relief, Fandral was not with them and had not betrayed him. The frost giants on either side however grabbed his arms, clearly thinking he would become a threat . The effect left everybody speechless. 

The cloth on Loki sleeves was burnt away and the frost giants were now holding bare skin. Despite his struggles, the giants held Loki tighter. Slowly, Loki skin began to change. The paleness vanished to be replaced with deep blue matching the tone of the guards who held him. It blue crept up his arms and slowly his face changed and his eyes turned a burning red. Loki and the guard might have been brothers. Loki face showed the fear his was feeling and he struggled harder. The giants unsure what was happening, let him go and Loki fell to his knees. He looked straight in to the face of his brother who could not hide his surprise, which was shared by Volstagg and Hogun. Sif however looked at him in contempt. Now he was free, the blue faded again and his skin returned to normal. 

Loki bolted, running for the Bifrost and the others followed close on his heels. The giants went to give chase but Laufey stopped them.

“No, let them go. This will do more to damage Asgard then anything we can do to them.” He said now laughing. He had never realised just how weak the Allfather really was until now, at it would be his undoing.

 

Loki reached the Bifrost and was shouting to Heimdall. When the group was assembled, the Bifrost opened and they all arrived back at the observatory. Odin was waiting for them. Loki backed toward the wall and turned away, trying to get as much distance from Odin as possible.

“Everyone out.” Shouted the Allfather. Thor tried to protest but Odin growled at him.

Once they were alone, Odin waited. Heimdall had told Odin what had happened and that Loki knew the truth.

After several minutes, Loki turned and looked at the Allfather. “Why?”

“You were a baby, alone, starving, abandoned. It was after the final battle and I found you in the temple. Frost Giants leave runts there, at the mercy of Ymir. Even then your power was strong. When I picked you up, you began to change, taking the form of an Aesir. I could not leave you to die.” Odin gave him all the facts. Loki needed to understand his reasons.

“You had spent years killing my kind, what made me so special? What was your great plan for me, Odin? You always have one.” Loki spat out. He hate Odin right now, he hated them all.

“I hoped you could rule Jotunheim someday and we could forge a peace that would last an eternity. You are Laufey’s son, his first born, but he has other sons now who would challenge you, full grown giants all, so I abandoned that plan and simply wished for you to grow up in peace.”

So Loki was not just any monster, he was the heir to the King of monsters. He wanted to rip his skin off, to dig out anything about him that was Jotun. His life was a lie.

“Loki, however you were born, you are my son. I trust you above all others apart from Frigga, even above Thor. Your mother and I love you.” Odin trying again to reach his son.

“I have spent my life comparing myself to Thor, feeling that I have failed when I was not a strong as him, not as skilled with a sword. I am a Jotun runt, how could I compare to the golden prince of Asgard.” Loki growled, challenging Odin with his eyes. “Would you have ever put me on the throne of Asgard?”

Odin never hesitated “If Thor proved himself unfit to rule, then yes the throne would have been yours.”

“I need to be alone. Please let me leave. I need to think.” Loki's voice sounded desperate.

“Very well, but I would ask you not the leave the palace right now. Rumours will have already spread and it could be dangerous for you.” 

Loki nodded then teleported to his chambers. He sealed the door and collapsed to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Thor’s mind was in a spin. He had gone to his mother and received the whole story from her. Loki was a frost giant, Loki was not his brother. He had told their companions the story. Fandral, having not seen Loki on Jotunheim, could not believe it and had gone off in search of his friend. The rest all sat round the fire in the common room where they had all normally gathered. Thor sat and stared into the flames. Loki was a frost giant, Loki was not his brother. 

Then suddenly in the back of his mind he heard a whisper. “Loki had no loyalty to you. He would look after his own people first. He must have let the Jotun into the weapons vault. He had run off to Jotunheim right after had he not? Loki was a Traitor.” The whisper got louder and louder until it was deafening. 

“LOKI WAS A TRAITOR.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an Odon who appreciates Loki, and loves him no matter what. I do believe during 'Thor' he did love and want to protect Loki, he just went about it wrong. it was only after Avengers that Odin began to lose sight of Loki as his son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandral reassures Loki and Thor makes a move

Fandral was hammering at Loki’s door. He had been there for nearly 10 min with no response. 

“Loki, I know you are in there.” He shouted 

When he got no answer, he shouted again. “Loki, if there was ever a time to trust me, it is now.”

Still no answer, but the door clicked open. Fandral slipped inside and the door sealed again behind him. Loki was on the floor his back to the wall opposite the door. He was clearly upset and had not changed his tattered tunic since he returned. Fandral knew that there were few people that he would allow to see him like this. He sat cross legged in front of his friend. 

“What do you think of the monster you see before you?” asked Loki. His voice was flat, almost as if he did not care what Fandral thought but he asked anyway.

“I see no monster, Loki. I see my friend who has fought beside me and saved my life more than once.” Fandral replied. He could tell Loki was hurting as the world he knew had fallen about him.

Loki laughed bitterly. “You see no monster? Well, let me show you then.” 

Fandral watched as Loki concentrated hard to bring down the glamour that surrounded his form. Now he knew it was there, he found he could bring it down for a short time if he focused enough. As on Jotunheim, the blue crept slowly across his skin until he was completely changed. Also visible now was raised lines which ran across every inch of skin that ether of them could see. Loki eyes were once again blood red, but he still had his raven hair, which somehow Fandral knew was rare among Jotun. 

After a few moments, Loki relaxed and the glamour took hold again.

“It would seem even my magic is repulsed by my true form. I do not blame you if you wish to leave now.” Loki hung his head not wanting to see his friend walk away.

Fandral wasn’t going anywhere. The truth had surprised him, but he had known Loki for a thousand years. He was not suddenly going to become different because he was a Jotun. Though not everyone would agree when they knew he was not Asgardian. 

“Loki, you have not changed. You were always a frost giant and you are not a mindless beast. You are intelligent, cunning and one of the most powerful magic users in the Nine Realms. You are every bit the equal of any Asgardian. Your father was a fool to hide this from you, but I do believe he did not intend to hurt you. Odin, Frigga, Thor, they all love you. Your father chose to make you a Prince of Asgard. He could have put you with the family of one of the Nobles or one of his generals. He made you family.”

Loki considered this. Odin had always favoured Thor, especially in their youth, but he had always trusted Loki with important tasks, many which affected the future of Asgard greatly. Frigga had always shown him love and there was never any hint in the way she treated him that he was anything but her son. 

Loki knew he needed to talk to Frigga and Odin again. He had not forgiven but he was ready to try to listen. He looked at Fandral and smiled. He was grateful that he had one person who would listen and understand and could make him listen in return. 

Loki had just got his clothes straighten out when there was another knock on the door. Two guards stood outside.

“The Allfather requires your presence, my Prince” one said

Loki looked to Fandral, who shrugged. “Very well. Lead on.” 

The guards stepped back to allow the two men the pass and Loki and Fandral lead the way to the Throne room.

The Throne room was almost as full as it had been for Thor's crowning. This made Loki feel uneasy. Odin was sat on the Throne with Frigga standing on one side and Thor on the other. All three had grave looks on their faces. Fandral had slipped over to the rest of their friends. They informed him what was going on in hurried whispers and Volstagg had to restrain him in order to prevent Fandral getting back to Loki.

When Loki reached the base of the steps the Guards halted and took position on each side of Loki. “Loki, Prince of Asgard, you stand accused of treason against the realm of Asgard and your King. How do you answer this charge?”

Loki could not answer for what felt like an age. Would Odin be that cruel? Would he tell him that he was accepted in one breath and condemn him in the next?

“I deny it, my King. I have done nothing that would warrant such an accusation. Where is my accuser? Who would lay such falsehoods at my feet?” Loki pushed his shoulders back and stood tall. They dropped a little again when it was Thor that stepped forward. 

“My King, the Jotun have this day breached our defences. This could not have been achieved without help from inside Asgard itself. It is my belief that that help came in the form of the Jotun spy already living in Asgard, Loki Laufeyson.” Thor was glaring at Loki now. There were loud gasps around the room. The rumours had not spread as far as Odin thought they would. The guards edged a little closer to Loki side and he felt trapped.

“Do you have any evidence to support your claims?” Asked Odin.

“Heimdall reported that Loki claimed to know of ways to enter Asgard without the Bifrost. He has hidden his Jotun nature of years and returned home as soon as his treachery was discovered.”

“My King, I have been a loyal subject of Asgard and did not know that I am Jotun until after we returned. You were there, Thor” replied Loki, surprised by Thor’s words and tone.

“You are the Master Deceiver, Loki. How do we know you have not always known and have played us?” There was venom in Thor voice and he took another step forward to try and intimidate Loki.

“It would appear Fandral was wrong, Thor does not love me.” Thought Loki. He glared back as Thor, showing that he was not so easily cowed.

“Enough, Thor” Odin shouted bringing order back to the proceedings. “Loki, do you have knowledge of hidden ways into Asgard?”

Loki was silent for a moment. He could lie but they could question both Heimdall and Fandral, both of whom knew the truth and honour bound to reveal it. It would appear honesty would be best. “Yes, My King. I know of the Hidden Pathways that run between the Realms and have walked them when needed. But there are others who have the knowledge and skills also. Amora of Vanaheim……”

“You would lay the blame on one who has not set foot on Asgard for a century. How do you know she has this knowledge?” Countered Thor

However Loki answered this question he would condemn himself, but he had no choice. It was the only proof he had of her involvement. “Because I taught her.”

The room broke out in load whispers, some accusing him, some jeering, but none defending. Frigga was looking down now unable to meet her son’s eye. Thor looked ecstatic. Loki glanced Fandral. He alone showed Loki support. Volstagg and Hogun faces both looked uncertain about what to believe. Sif looked smug at Loki getting what was owed to him.

Odin banged Gungnir on the floor, silencing the room. “Loki, until such time as a verdict can be reached you are to be confined to your chambers and your magic contained.”

The two guards took hold of Loki’s arms. Before he knew what was happening, a gold cuff was snapped on to his wrist. Loki felt his magic rise then fade away and it was if he had lost a part of himself, he felt so empty. The guards escorted him from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wondered about Loki's Glamour. the common story line is that Odin created it. I've gone for Loki creating the glamour himself. I have it something like a bird imprinting. Odin was the first one to show him kindness and so his magic gave him the same form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is sentenced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let people know I do like Thor

Loki paced around his chambers. This was all wrong. That look on Thor’s face, there was a malevolence in his eyes that Loki was sure had never been in his brother before. Thor hated Frost Giants, many on Asgard did, but this was something more, this was personal. 

While Loki didn’t like it, he could understand why his father had to act the way he did. The evidence may be sketchy at best, but in Asgard that was enough to condemn someone. If he survived this, Loki decided it would one of the things that needed to be reformed.

The door to his room opened and Frigga entered. Forgetting everything that had happened in the last few hours, Loki went into her arms and hugged her. She was still his mother, no matter what. She held him close, but she needed answers.

“Loki, look at me.” Loki raised his head and met his mothers’ eyes. “Tell me; is there any truth to your brother claims?”

Loki held Frigga's gaze. “Other than my knowledge of the Hidden Pathways, no there is no truth to them. I am loyal to Asgard and to Father.”

Frigga smiled and nodded, her truth senses telling her he was tell the truth. She had had to ask and now she was content in her son’s innocence. The problem was, Thor was just as convinced that Loki was guilty. This was a mess that could not be resolved easily. 

“Loki, you know as Prince, Thor suspicions are enough to have you imprisoned. Your Father has decided instead to banish you. He does not believe you are guilty but he is bound by the law and his duty as King. He will send you to Midgard, but your magic will remain locked.”

Loki dropped his head again to his Mother’s shoulder. He knew this was his best option. Especially as the only other was imprisonment. At least on Midgard, he would have his freedom and his previous experience would give him the advantage. 

Loki pulled away and turned to the window. “Mother, why is Thor doing this? What can I have done to deserve his hatred? It cannot just be that I am Jotun, can it?

“I have no answers for you, my son. When he came to me after your return from Jotunheim, he was concerned for you. This I cannot explain. He has hardened his heart and is no longer open to me as he once was. Even your friends do not understand, the Warriors 3 have all argued with him and your Father on your behalf.”

Loki had known Fandral would support him. That Volstagg and Hogun had followed suit was a pleasant surprise, but this did not help him now. He turned back to look at Frigga “How long before I leave?” he asked.

The queen grimaced before replying. “The guards are outside. I was granted a few minutes to make my farewells in private.”

Loki gathered his mother into his arms again and held her close. This could be the last time he would see her, possibly for years. There were more tears flowing now. Loki withdrew and quickly changes into his simplest clothes. Without his magic, he could not disguise himself and would have to rely on his wits to stay hidden. 

 

The guards escorted Loki to the Bifrost. They were all there. Odin and Frigga standing on pedestal ready to pass sentence, Thor and Sif standing to one side. The Warriors 3 normally would have flanked Thor, but were now standing on the other side. 

“Loki Odinson, before sentence is carried out do you have anything say?”

Loki smiled inwardly as Odin was still claiming him as his own. He pulled himself to his full height. “I am innocent and I hope to stand again one day at the side of my King.”

Loki heard Thor scoff but Frigga smiled at her youngest son. They may not be mended but the bridges between Loki and Odin would have stronger foundations at the end of this. Loki walked around to the front of the Bifrost and the others retreated outside. Odin slid Gungnir into the Bifrost and Loki was gone.

 

The Bifrost set Loki down in a wide desert. He turned just in time to be blinded by bright lights then slammed in the side by something moving. The impact sent him flying and he hit his head on a large stone buried under the sand. This last thing he saw was the face a women asking his name. He was able to whisper “Loki” before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't any other way to get Loki to Earth


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up to a new Midgard and tragedy falls on Asgard

Loki woke up to the sound of beeping, a slow steady rhythm. He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was filled with all sorts of odd machines, some which looked familiar and some which looked completely alien. Time moved differently and not consistently on Asgard compared to Midgard and the other realms, so he was not sure how long he had been away from Earth. The last time he was here it was 1944 and the world was in the grip of war. Loki guessed at least a few decades had passed since then. Loki flicked his hand to summon his clothes. Nothing happened. It was then he remembered the cuff on his wrist. 

Loki had to think fast. He had encountered the locals much sooner than he had intended and without his magic, he couldn’t create an identity for himself as he had before. Loki was sure he had told the girl who found him his really name so he was stuck with that. He could however fall back on what he had from his previous visit.

The nurse come in about 20min after Loki woke up. “It’s good to see you up. Let’s have a look at you, its Loki right. I’m afraid we don’t have a surname, just what those nice girls who brought you in told us. Now do you have any pain anywhere? The Doctor will be here in a moment……………..”

The women continued on in the same vain for nearly a minute never letting Loki answer any of the questions she asked. Loki breathed a sigh of relief when a man in white coat came in and rescued him; although all her talking meant he found out he was in America, where Steve, Bucky and SSR had come from. The man was in his late 40’s by the look of him and was tired. He picked up Loki’s chart and examined it. 

“Right son. My name is Dr Samuels. Looks like you came in with a mild concussion. Any ideas how you got that?” he droned

“I seem to remember being hit by something, but it was very sudden, so I am afraid I cannot give you more information.” Answered Loki carefully. He needed to get his bearings.

“Well that was the story we were given by the people who brought you in. You walked in front of their truck. Now we haven’t been able to get you a scan because of that bracelet you’ve got on. No one has been able to remove it.” The Doctor nodded to Loki wrist.

Loki squirmed a little then said “It is very important to me and I do not want it removed. Will that be a problem?”

“Well, you don’t seem to be having any issues and we can use an ultra sound if we need to. Now we’ve got no details on you other then you first name. You had no ID or wallet on you. You’re English obviously.” 

Loki didn’t want to use Lorcan Woden again, so he said “Rogers, Loki Rogers.” Loki didn’t know why he said that but it was done. “I live just outside Oxford. My Friend, I feel perfectly well and do not wish to detain you. If you could provide me with my clothes, I will be on my way.”

The Doctor looked fed up; he was the only one on duty and had another 11 patents on his round. He wanted to keep the young man in for observation, but there was something off with him and every exam they had been able to carry out had come back perfect. The man was a paragon of health. Sometimes it was better to let the weird ones go. 

“Well, I’ll have to get a self-discharge form and a medical waver but after that you are free to go.”

“Thank you, Doctor”

 

Odin sat in his study alone. He had just sent Thor away. The boy had been ranting on how soft the Allfather had become by letting Loki live. Odin could not believe that it was Thor talking to him. If anyone would have jumped to Loki's aid no matter what race he belonged to, Odin had it expected it to be Thor. Instead the Warriors 3, Thor oldest and greatest friends had abandoned him and rallied behind Loki. Only the Lady Sif still supported Thor.

Odin found he could not get the image of Loki's face in the observatory out of his mind. There was so much pain within him, he looked so betrayed. For the first time in his life, Odin doubted one of his decisions. When he stood in the temple, it seemed so easy. The next king of Jotunheim growing up with the next king of Asgard. Brothers in arms. Their brotherly bond would prevent a new war and keep the peace for eternity. He had intended to tell Loki everything when he reached maturity.

By then Laufey had 2 more sons, both full grown. If Odin sent Loki back, he would have been challenged or assassinated and Odin had found he loved the boy too much to put his life in danger. So he kept the secret. By that time, the diffences between Loki and Thor were so great that Loki had become the outsider and may have remained so if not for the trip to Midgard. He had come home from his mission changed slightly. He was still more of magic than anything, but he had become more willing to let people in and had become a great aid to Odin.

When Loki had a kingdom of his own he would return to, Odin had felt no guilt about parading Thor as his heir. Now Odin had to make some hard choices. He was no fool. Thor was not ready to rule Asgard, he may never be ready. Loki had all the skills needed to be a wise king and so Odin began priming him to be Thor’s advisor. Odin intended for Loki to be the one with the real power and make the most important decisions. King in all but name.

Once again, those plans were now useless. Thor would never accept Loki as advisor now even if Loki could be proven innocent. This was a dark day for Asgard. 

Odin could not pursue the matter of Loki treason, as he must remain as impartial judge. He had instead, through Frigga, given Fandral as much help as possible to find the truth. He wanted his son home so that he could begin to undo all the hurt he had caused, to give Loki the love and affection he deserved and show him that he was truly valued as a member of Odin’s family.

Odin had been so deep in thought, that he did not hear the person behind him till it was too late. The woman waved her hands and whispered the words of an old and powerful spell. She had searched for years for a way to get revenge and the current turn of events had given her more than she ever thought possible. Odin slowly slipped into the Odinsleep and fell to the floor.

“Sleep, Allfather. I shall watch over your kingdom for you, better than either of those sons of yours” and laughing to herself, Amora went in search of Thor.

 

When Loki finally got out of the hospital, he hadn’t gone more than a few feet when he ran straight in to the girl from the desert. He turned and tried to walk the other way but she was too quick. 

“Wait, I’ve come to see you. I need you to explain this.” The girl had got in front of Loki and shoved a photograph in his face.

Loki took a moment to examine the image. It looked like the Bifrost from the outside. He had only seen it on a few occasions before as he normally travelled inside. What got his attention was the outline of the body which could be clearly seen. His body. This was a problem. He was not going to reveal Asgard secrets to people who would not understand them, no matter how much he thought of the humans. He turned his attention to the girl. She was small but pretty with dark hair and brown eyes. She looked just Thor’s type. 

When he didn’t answer, she held out her hand “I’m Dr Jane Foster and if I’m not wrong, that is an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and as you were the only person for miles around when the anomaly hit the ground, that’s you.”

Loki considered his options. He needed somewhere to stay for now and to find out what he could about this new Midgard he had arrived in. While he did not know the terms she was using, that fact that this girl was trying explain the Bifrost rather than worship it meant that the mortals understanding of their world had shot forward. This Jane Foster intrigued him and she might help him with his questions.

He took her hand and said “I am Loki Rogers and yes that is me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is trying to keep his head down and keep under the radar


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to keep his identity hidden and Thor becomes king

Jane took Loki back to her lab, where she introduced him to Dr Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis. They both looked curious about him, although Selvig expression was mixed with suspicion. He dragged Jane away, clearly arguing with her about something. From the sound of his accent, he was from one of the Scandinavian countries. It was there that the humans had believed strongly in the Asir as Gods. Jane pulled away from the man saying “ He is the only one who can tell us what it was like to be in an event like that.”

Darcy had been staring at him. She was a little odd and not as knowledgeable as the others but not unpleasant company. Jane finally got away from Selvig and began asking Loki all sorts of questions. He explained about the feeling he experienced in the Bifrost but denied to have any knowledge about how he got there. He did not trust these people, no matter how friendly they were, but he needed them for now.

Darcy on the other hand asked a lot of personal questions, particularly about possible romantic relationships. Loki was forced reuse a lot of his previous identity. So he was of Norwegian decent, who had grown up in Oxford before visiting the Sates. He guessed they accepted the story as they didn’t question too much, even if it was clear that Loki was unfamiliar with a lot of modern concepts.

After an hour, it was starting to get dark and Jane wanted to head back in to the desert. She asked Loki to join her but he declined, claiming fatigue. She offered him a sofa at the back of the lab and a change of clothes, which he accepted gratefully. The others then loaded up the truck and headed out.

Finally alone, he opened up one of the computers they had left behind. It was Darcy’s and was not locked. He had been watching Jane use hers and was able to figure out how it operated. He began his search.

 

Thor had summoned the court. The Allfather had been found early that morning by the Queen and had been taken to his chambers. The court was ripe with rumours. This was not a normal Odinsleep. It was too deep, too sudden. The Queen was in seclusion with the King as was her custom, so Thor sat on the throne alone, his hammer next to the throne and Gungir in his hand. Fandral stared up at the sight and for the first time was afraid of what was to come.

Thor rose “This is a sad day. The king has been taken suddenly by the Odinsleep, his heart heavy with the betrayal of his Jotun ward. In this time we must stand together and work for the good of Asgard.” Thor glared at the Warriors 3 and Fandral especially. “As I take the throne, I have decided it is time for me to secure the future of the realm and wed. Please allow me to present my betrothed and the future Queen of Asgard, Amora of Vanaheim.”

The pretty young women walked from behind the throne and took Frigga’s place. Amora had not changed since the last time she had been at court. Her hair was hanging lose now, but her gown was still tight, leaving little to the imagination.

Fandral gasped and looked at Volstagg and Hogun. This could not be happening. They all remembered her from when Loki and the Lady were courting. Thor had barely looked at her and had jeered Loki for his choice. It was also convenient that she reappeared one day after Loki was banished and Thor had taken the Throne. Had not Loki claimed she could have let the Frost Giants into Asgard?

There was a small cheer for the couple as it was expected, but it was not heartfelt. Thor continued as if he had not noticed “We must learn from the Allfather mistakes. By allowing the Jotun to live among us, my Father left us open to attack. We have too much interference from other realms. We must protect ourselves and so from this day the travel between realms is prohibited. The other realms must learn to fend for themselves without Asgard to protect them.” 

Disgusted, the Warriors 3 walked away, not wanting to hear anymore.

 

Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun meet later in Loki’s chambers. Before leaving, Loki had given Fandral access so he could remove his books into his friend’s safe keeping. This was the one place they thought no one would look for them. They were wrong. They had just begun talking about what to do next, when Frigga and Heimdall entered the room.

“My Queen, we did not expect to see you here.” Said Fandral. The 3 Warriors bowed.

Frigga looked upset but ever the Queen, she was in control of herself. “I had to see it for myself. The woman has grown powerful, more than either Loki or I ever imagined possible. She has a control spell on Thor; I can see the links between them. I cannot break it alone without hurting Thor. Tell me, are you are going for my son?”

Fandral looked from Volstagg to Hogun. Both nodded and he said “Yes, my queen. We are going to bring Loki home.”

 

Loki had been sat at the computer for two hours. He had started by finding out how long he had been away from earth and what had happened in the years between. As he suspected, it would seem in the last 65 years, humans had taken huge leaps forward. The Second World War had ended with victory for the allies and the realm has settled into relative peace. There had been other wars, although never of the same scale and Loki wondered if the Humans had finally achieved a level of wisdom. Their science and technology had advanced at an amazing pace. They were no yet on a par with the magic of Asgard, but Loki could understand why his father had felt the humans would soon be ready to join the realms again.

Loki had landed in a part of America called New Mexico. There were worse places in the world to be at this time, but it was not easy to move around without currency or identification so for the present this is where he was staying.

On a more personal note, Loki had also searched for the friends he had made years before. Howard had continued in the arms business after the war, providing America with a verity of improving weapons and making him one of the richest men in the world. He had married a beautiful woman, Marie and had a son, Anthony. Then there had been a car accident when the boy was 21 years old, which has killed both Howard and Marie, much to Loki sorrow. 

Tony Stark was like his father, a genius but had also been a reckless young man, living a life filled with drinking, drugs and questionable women. He had continued in his father’s footsteps, designing and selling weapons, until a few years ago when he was kidnapped by terrorists and betrayed by one of his oldest friends. He had become a bit of a super hero, by using an armoured suit under the name Iron Man and had stopped selling weapons, instead forcing on his clean energy project and finally settling with a good woman. There was hope for the man and Loki found that his would be interested in meeting the son of his friend.

Loki had only intended to look briefly at the Captain America websites, but once he found them he could not pull himself away. The fame of the man had spread at the end of the war and was now taught to children as in this realms educational facilities. As Loki searched he found images of the super solider. Steve looked out at him surrounded by his team. Loki had always avoided the camera so there was no reference of him in the histories, for which he was thankful. Loki realised the longer he looked, the more he was forced to accept that Steve was really dead. Loki had pushed away his feelings and had pretended that Steve was happy and married on Earth, living a full and rich life after the war with Peggy. Looking at the reports of his death in old newspapers brought back all the pain. They had never found his body but there was a memorial to him in one of the burial grounds in his home of Brooklyn. 

The other Commandos all survived to VJ Day, but what happened to them after the war was vague at best.

Loki had not noticed that he was no longer alone. He switched off the computer and turned to look straight at Dr Selvig. The girls were not with him.

“Dr Selvig, how may I assist you? Has Dr Foster or Miss Lewis not returned with you?” asked Loki. He knew that of the 3 mortals he had encountered, the older Doctor trusted Loki the least and he was wary.

“I would like to know who you are. If you think I believe the story you span to Jane and Darcy, you must think I’m a fool.” Eric expression was hard. He loved Jane like a daughter and there was no way that he was going to let her be taken advantage of by a charlatan.

Loki understood clearly the Doctor intent and respected him. He could not tell him the truth but he tried to reassure him. “I have no interest in deceiving Dr Foster. I will give her everything that I can and I will tell her no lies. As for the rest, there are things about my past I cannot reveal but know that I am no danger to your friends. I simply ask that you allow me to stay with you for a few days till I can make my own plans.”

Erik considered the man before him. He had the name of legend from his home, but talked like he had stepped out of old England. There was however an honesty about him which given his namesake surprised Erik. “You have a week. You give Jane everything you know and I will give you as much money as I can and then you’re gone. I don’t trust you, but you are the only one who can help her right now.”

“Thank you” agreed Loki before retiring to the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had loads of feedback recently. I appreciate every ones views and hope you will continue too tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to deal with Loki once and for all

Loki slept fitfully, his dreams were very disturbing. He could feel someone was trying to talk to him, but the cuff made communication impossible. When he did drift into a deep sleep, he was invaded by nightmares. Faces chased him: Odin, Laufey, Amora, Thor. Even Steve, Howard and Bucky hunted him. There was one however that frightened him more than all the others. It was a face whose features were obscured by shadows, but the power it portrayed was blinding. Loki wanted to run and hide but he could not escape. He felt the face calling to him, demanding his attention. 

Loki was woken roughly by Darcy shaking his shoulder. Loki lifted his head to look out of a window. The sun was fully up and had been for a few hours. The clock on the wall showed 8:30am. Jane and Darcy had still been in the desert when he went to sleep and looking at the poor girl's face, Loki guessed she had been there all night.

“What is the problem Miss Lewis?” Loki asked.

“The light show thing appeared again this morning and there were some more people in it.” Darcy was looking confused.

Loki sat up straight. Was it his father come to take him home or his guards come to execute him? “Where are they?”

“Outside. They were asking for you. Erik didn’t want to let them in.”

Loki got up and dressed in the jeans and t-shirt that Jane had given him. He went into main lab and was greeted by Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun staring at him through the glass doors. He rushed forward and flinging open the doors, hugged Fandral. 

“What are you doing here? What has happened? I expect this to be the Guards to execute me or Odin to take me home. Not that you are not a welcome sight.” Loki was talking fast and had not let the others get a word in.

“Loki, there is trouble on Asgard. You were right. Your Father has fallen into the Odinsleep and Thor is King. Amora has returned and Thor has declared her his betrothed and the next Queen. Your mother is certain that Amora has a control spell on him.” Fandral explained.

Loki was silent. This was far worse than anything he had thought that woman could do. If his friends were here while Amora was still in control, it meant the spell was too strong for his mother to break alone. Amora must have has excellent teachers in the missing years.

“She has gone too far. What can I do? With my magic still contained, I cannot assist my Mother in breaking the spell.” Loki was shaking with anger. He should have had the witch locked up when he had the chance.

Fandral held up a small key stone. He reached for Loki wrist and touching the key to the cuff, it fell away. Loki felt his magic surge through his body and his clothes changed, returning again to his Asgard armour. Jane, Erik and Darcy were staring opened mouthed. Loki looked at them. Loki considered lying, but he knew that the time of hiding Midgard from the rest of the Nine realms was drawing to a close. He decided that they deserved some answers. “My Friends I do not have the time to explain all of this but I will tell you that the stories from you past, Dr Selvig have more truth then you give them credit for.”

Just as he finished, sky darkened. A cloud had formed in the desert and the Asgardians watched as the Bifrost hit the ground. Something big was coming and Loki had an idea he was not going to like what it was.

“Jane, you need to get people away from here now. Fandral, who knew you were coming here?”

“Only the queen and Heimdall.” Said Fandral. He looked worried. 

“Well, I think we can assume that they are no longer going to be able to help us. If I am right, the Destroyer is coming and I know of no way to stop it.” Loki was staring to the shape he could just make out on the horizon. 

The fear flared in each of the Asgardians eyes but was quickly replaced by determination. 

“We must get these people to safety, this is our fight not theirs.” Said Loki, his eyes were cold as he started issuing orders.

The Warriors 3 had never had Loki giving them orders before as Thor had been the group’s natural leader, but that didn’t make any difference now. He was their Prince and they would follow him. 

It took 20min before the Destroyer reached the town and between the seven of them they had nearly everyone out. Loki had had to use some of his more persuasive spells on the local law enforcement but they followed their orders in the end. 

The four Warriors stood alone in the main street. The Destroyer was over 20 feet tall and was made from individual sheets of metal which moved over each other like water if needed. The inside burnt like the sun and they knew that if it hit them directly, not matter how fast they healed, it would be the end. The Destroyer made the first attack, a blast of fire aimed right for Loki. He was the target. The group broke apart, Loki drawing the fire balls while the others tried to flank it. Volstagg was flung up into the air in an attempt to bring his axe on its head. The metal monster swatted him away like a fly, continuing it's search for Loki. 

Slowly the town was reduced to rubble as the fight continued. Loki had tried all the offensive spells he knew and the Warriors had attacked continually with physical blows. They hadn’t even scratched it. Fandral and Loki found themselves behind a burning wall. They heard Hogan attempt another attack which failed.

“Loki, this is useless. There is a reason this thing is feared across the nine realms. What are we going to do?” shouted Fandral over the continuous noise the destroyer made when it moved

Loki looked around at him “You are leaving. It is me it wants and I will not watch another friend die if I can prevent it.”

“No there must be something. Is there no other spell you could try?” Fandral asked desperately.

Loki considered for a moment “There is something but energy it would require would drain me. If it fails, I will be unable to defend myself.”

“We have little choice, my friend. We win this or die together; either way it will make a great song in Valhalla.” Fandral shouted back, grinning.

Loki could not help smiling at the thought. He slowly summoned every scrap of his magical reserves and began to chat. Fandral made his way around to the opposite side of the street to Loki and began throwing large chunks of rock to attract the Destroyer's attention. Loki waited until it turned its back to him and stepped out, getting as close as he could. He released the energy he had built up at the Destroyer and it vanished, teleported away, he intended but could not be sure, off into space. Loki collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

 

Thor raged. “How could that traitorous little rant defeat the Destroyer? It is the most powerful weapon ever built.”

Amora come and stood next to him, stroking his arm like you would pet a dog. Because that is what Thor was to her. Perfectly obedient. “Hush my king. It does not matter. The traitors in your court have shown themselves and have either been imprisoned or have joined the Jotun in exile. There is no one who would dare oppose you now.”

Thor was reduced to putty in her hands as she deepened the control spell. He had no will to fight, his desire to be King long outweighing his reason. He took Amora in his arms and kissed her. The spell created a false sense of euphoria which gives the subject the feeling of being in love. Very handy for Amora

“My love, how could I have ever ruled without you?” Thor’s kisses became more urgent, but Amora disentangled herself. She had no interest in bedding Thor. He was handsome there was no denying it but she had found she preferred her lovers with more intellect. After his rejection, she had lusted after Loki for years, but her desire for revenge was stronger and had won out in the end. Now she had the throne within her grasp.

“I must retire, my love. We are not married yet and it is not proper for us to be alone this late.” Amora made her excuses and left the room. She waltzed into the Queens chamber that Frigga had recently vacated. Frigga was now in residence along with Heimdall in the dungeon charged with treason. There were half a dozen other nobles there all who had opposed Thor. Amora undressed and slipping in to the large bed, fell into sleep.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the courtyard gardens. Loki was there too staring at her. They must have entered a shared dream.

“Loki, what a surprise. You have your magic back I see. You must now wish you had not dismissed me so readily. You could have been King now” Amora said smirking

“Amora, end this. Take your revenge on me, not on Asgard, not on Thor. He can be fool at times, but he does not deserve this.” Loki returned.

“Do you think this was all about you? I wanted Asgard all the time. You were my first attempt, this is my second. The fact that you are hurt by this is a sweetener nothing more.” Amora was mocking him and Loki knew it.

“I underestimated your lust for power. Do not underestimate me. I am coming home and when I do, I will kill you as I should have done in this garden that day.” Loki warned. He had never been one for killing, only when he had to. But he would happily squeeze the life out of Amora without a second thought.

Amora laughed loudly. “And how do you intend to get back? The gatekeeper is no longer here to help you, and the hidden pathways from Midgard have been blocked. You and those friends of yours will live out you days on that small pathetic excuse of a realm and never see Asgard again.”

Amora broke the connection. She was happy that Loki was suffering but she now had no further interest in him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets SHIELD and there is an unlikely ally on Asgard

Loki awoke to find Fandral sleeping on a chair next to him. He tested him limbs and found that they all worked. His magic however was still very weak. He tried to create fire but was only able to make a small heat. He looked around. He was in a very small room which looked like it was also a living room and kitchen. Fandral awoke to Loki’s movement.

“My friend, you had us worried. You have been asleep for a day and night. The Lady Jane allowed us to use her living quarters, some sort of vehicle, for you to recover. She has many questions and requires answers from you.” Sighed Fandral, looking more than relived that Loki was awake again.

Loki groaned. He thought very highly of Jane but her insatiable thrust for knowledge, while admirable, was not convenient right now. “She must wait. I dream shared with Amora last night. She told me that Heimdall no longer controls the Bifrost and that the hidden pathways are blocked. If she is speaking the truth, then there is no way to return to Asgard.”

“Volstagg and Hogun have just returned from the Bifrost site. They have been unable to raise Heimdall. I doubt this woman would gloat at you if it was not true.”

Loki nodded in agreement. There was banging at the door. Jane then yanked it open and marched in. “I have been more than reasonable with you and your friends Loki, but now I want to know the truth.” 

Loki could not denial her. Since his friends arrived, she had done everything he had asked without question, some of which could have put her life in danger and had certainly destroyed her home town. Loki nodded toward the door and Fandral made his escape. “Sit down Jane. There is much you must hear, most of which you must take on trust.”

Loki told her everything. The history of the universe, Asgard, the Jotun war. He even told her his own history. Jane didn’t said a single word until he finished. “What you see is the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge between realms and Asgard uses it to keep the peace in the realms”

Jane thought for a second. “And there are eight inhabited planets out there>”

“There are many more than that, Jane. The realms we refer to are those within the branches of Yggdrasil. I wish I could show you but there a few even on Asgard who can see the beauty of the realms.” Explained Loki

Jane shook her head. “Ok, so you are a blue alien who lived in one of these realms, you got sent down here and now your brother is King and is under that control of your ex”

“My dear, that is a very simple explanation but yes that would be correct” Loki secretly wondered what ex meant, though he guessed it referred to Amora. While he had little trouble keeping up with Midgard speech, there were a few terms he still had not mastered yet.

“All this is fantastic. If just a small part is true, it could confirm so much of the laws of physics which have been theories. I need proof, though.”

“Jane, you have seen the Bifrost, you have seen the destroyer and I have shown you my magic. The proof is there at you figure tips.”

Darcy flung open the door and leaned in. “There are like 10 black SUV’s pulling up out here. Came see”

The 3 SUVs had stopped and the occupants, mostly man in suits, but there were a few with guns filing out by the time Loki and Jane had got outside. The black suit in charge approached followed by another man in a leather jacket with a bow in his hand. The suit man extended his hand to Loki. “Good morning, I am Agent Coulson, this is Agent Barton. We represent SHIELD. And you sir, are Lorcan Woden.”

Loki started at his alias, never expecting to ever hear someone else call him that again. Both Coulson and Barton noticed, but said nothing. “Agent Coulson, you have mistaken me for someone else. You can ask these people, my name is Loki Rogers.”

Coulson chuckled. “That is very curious Mr Rogers. Because I have a photo taken yesterday by one of the residents here in town. I also have a photo from the files kept from Captain America missions in 1944. You must know of Captain America, Steve ROGERS.”

Loki paled at the mention of the Captain, but looked at both photos. The recent one was clear as day and the other was a little worn around the edges, but there no doubt they were of the same person. Loki looked at Jane. She was just staring at him again. 

Coulson continued. “Mr Woden or Rogers, something very big went down here. We are not saying it was your fault and we are grateful you went out of your way to reduce the number of civilian casualties, but eye witnesses’ say that you raised your hands and that the machine vanished. Given that you were in Europe in 1944 and New Mexico now, I’ll say you’re not local. The world has changed. SHIELD was set up by Howard Stark and Agent Peggy Carter, people you knew. You helped them, help us.”

Loki listened to all of this. These people knew more about him then he was comfortable with, but if they had half the integrity that Peggy had…

Asgard had to come first. If Amora got the power she wanted, no realm would be safe. “I will be honest, Agent Coulson, you seen to know more about me than I like. I stand where I always have, I will protect Earth from things that do not belong or aims to disrupt the natural order of your world.” Loki looked at Coulson “I am interested in learning more, but I have more immediate concerns, ones that have already affected Earth and could do so again, for the worse if I cannot stop them. But I will listen to you. And my name is Loki Prince of Asgard.”

 

The Lady Sif wondered though the corridors of the palace at midday unchallenged. Just a week ago, the palace would have full of life at this hour. Now there were only the increased numbers of guards, one pair every few feet. Thor’s paranoia was growing daily and this meant more arrests from the nobles. The dungeons were full. Others had left to return home. 

Sif had watched all this. She knew her dislike of Loki had caused her to miss Thor changing behaviour until it was too late. So the Warriors 3 had not included her in their plan to get Loki back to Asgard. She had been there when Thor gave the order to send the Destroyer to Midgard. That had finally made her see the truth, but she was wise and said nothing. She even played up to Amora. It had worked and as Thor only loyal friend, she had free rein to the palace. She slipped in to the dungeon.

Behind walls of shimmering gold was Frigga. Heimdall was sat in a cell opposite. The guards looked from Frigga to Sif and withdraw. These men were loyal to the crown by Oath, but all still held Frigga as their Queen and knowing she would never betray Asgard, would not interfere even if they could not help.

Sif hung her head “My Queen, you must forgive my blindness. I was a fool to stay at Thor’s side when this madness took hold”

The Queen could not help but smile. The whole court knew how deeply this woman was in love with her son and her hopes to become his bride, as well as how oblivious Thor was to the fact. It was small wonder that while his other friends rebelled, she would forgive much. “My dear, if you had gone to Midgard, then you would be stuck there too and we would be truly lost.” 

The smile faded than “Tell me how my son is?”

“Thor is mad, my queen. His infatuation with the witch has driven him to look at every one who does not love her with a suspicion eye. There are more nobles in the dungeons then at court. Those that are still free have fled. Thor will listen to only one voice and that is hers.” There was bitterness in Sif tone. She hated Amora

The Queen heart went out to the warrior woman. “Lady Sif, there is only one way to reach Thor now. You must open the Bifrost and bring Loki home. Only he has the power to break the control Amora has on Thor and end this.”

Sif nodded. She may dislike Loki intently but trickster was their only hope now.

 

Loki spent the next few days recovering. The energy required to move something the size of the Destroyer had exhausted his reserves. As much as he liked the man, he avoided Coulson, who was keen to try and recruit him to an Elite Warrior programme whose aim was to protect earth. Involvement of Tony Stark was however making his refusal harder. He also badged Loki with questions on Steve. The man was a massive fan of Captain America, and knew his file intimately, which is why when the reports had come in with the image of Loki, he had recognised it instantly. 

Loki instead found himself taking to Clint Barton. This man was more like Loki, preferring the shadows and to attack with stealth where ever possible. He was also trying to persuade him to go to Washington DC and meet the Director of SHIELD, just a little more subtly but Loki could not leave. He know that this wasn’t over and whatever happened next, it would be here.

 

It was the third day when the clouds began to form again at the Bifrost site. The friends gathered as a member of the guard stepped out from the tunnel of light.

“My prince, the Lady Sif sent me. She has control of the Bifrost, but we must leave now before she is discovered.” The Young man said. He was still in training and wasn’t bound by Oath yet.

Loki and the Warriors 3 exchanged glances. This was almost certainly a trap but it was the only way home so they had to take it.

Loki spoke to Jane briefly before he left. He owed her a debt and knew exactly how to repay it. “Jane I cannot thank you for all you have done for me. When this is settled, I will take you to Asgard to show you the wonders of the realms.” 

He hugged her, then Darcy and even Erik. The pair had developed an understanding and trust that Loki was sure would not be swayed easily. He also promised Agent Coulson he would return to meet his Director Fury. Since his magic had been unlocked, Loki could feel the energy of the realm were different than before. Something was happening, changing and he knew that Asgard would need to monitor these changes more closely than before.

Loki did one more thing. He clicked his fingers and all the images of him vanished both as Loki and Lorcan. There was little he could do to so many minds in the time he had, but with no record of his image it would make his return in the future easier.

 

The Bifrost hit and Midgard vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters are a little short as I decided to post each part separately instead of as one chapter.

The Observatory was empty. Heimdall’s sword was on the floor abandoned. This worried Loki. He, the Warrior 3 and the young guard edged towards the door waiting for the ambush. There wasn’t one. Thor was stood on the bridge, in full armour, his hammer in hand. Sif was unconscious on the floor.

Thor was laughing and it was not a pleasant sound. “It would seem Loki, that I have been surrounded by liars and traitors all my life. Not even my mother is loyal”

“Thor” Loki shouted “this is between us. Let them go, they will not betray you again.”

Thor though about this for a moment. “You are right Jotun. Without you poisoning their minds against me, things will return to the way they should be.”

Loki turned to Fandral. “You need to get Sif to the healing rooms.”

“Loki, we are not leaving you…..”

“What I must do is dangerous. Without my Mother and as my magic is weakened, there is only way to break Amora’s control and there is nothing you can do help.” Loki insisted. His eyes were cold again.

Fandral was really not happy but he was not going to argue when Loki had that look in his eye, so he nodded. Volstagg picked up Sif gently and the group departed leaving Loki alone with Thor. Thor advanced but Loki took a step back. He wasn’t stupid, if Thor got too close his could kill Loki. At least at a distance, Loki had a chance to avoid an attack. This was not the training ring, this was real and deadly. Loki would be holding back but Thor would not. Thor chuckled to himself.

“Still running, little Jotun. What a disappointment you must be. Abandoned by your Father, rejected by mine. The only affection was my Mother’s pity. Even Amora turned away from you to me.” Thor was attempting to put Loki off balance, but he was nowhere near as gifted with words as Loki. He also did not have Loki thick skin, after hearing nothing but praise all his life.

Loki decided to take Thor’s lead. “Really, Thor. I was not rejected by our Father. He wanted me. To think that he had a golden son and still had to take a Jotun baby just to get real heir.”

Thor growled. “Lies. Father made me heir. I am the true king of Asgard.”

“You, my brother, are a puppet nothing more. You care only for adventure and bloodshed. Asgard needs a King with strength of mind not body. You may sit on the throne but others will wield the Power.”

Thor bit and ran to attack Loki, his hammer swinging. Loki only dodged just in time and the blow hit the bridge, causing it to crack. This was it. Loki needed Thor to get angry. Strong emotions were hard to control and the stronger Thor's anger, the easier it would be for Loki to break the spell. He got this wrong however and he was dead.

“Poor Thor. Mother gave me her gifts and Father gave me his trust. I am his heir. You were just his son, and not much of one at that.” Thor charged again and again he missed. Just. The cracks in the bridge were getting bigger but neither man paid any attention, they were so focused on each other. Loki continued firing taunt after taunt, each one forcing Thor to react. 

Loki finally used his trump “Amora wanted me, Thor, still wants me. It must be hard for you, knowing I had her first”

Suddenly Thor roared and began swinging for Loki wildly whether he was in range or not. Loki teleported behind Thor and sent out his counter spell. Thor dropped hard. Loki ran over and found his eyes closed. He laid a protection spell over his brother’s mind so Amora could not regain control. “Sleep, Brother” he said, stroking his hair. Then he heard a scream.

Amora was stood between him and the Bifrost and she was livid. Loki rose and moved towards her putting distance between them and Thor. 

“No Loki, you will not take my victory from me” and Amora sent out a beam of energy at Loki. He only just got a shield up in time, but he was weakening fast. Using his last strength he sent shock waves back along the beam. The result was a massive magic exposition where Loki was standing, which was just above the cracks. It was too much and the bridge shattered. The bridge, the observatory and Amora fell over the edge of the Waterfall. The explosion had ripped a black hole into the void of space. It was closing rapidly and Amora vanished to the unknown. 

Loki was hanging on to the bridge desperately. He tried to reach up but his arms were beginning to give out. Just as his fingers began to slip, Loki felt someone grab his wrist and he was dragged up into his brother’s arms. Thor hugged Loki close.

“Loki, my Brother. I am so sorry. I tried to fight.” Thor was weeping like a small child.

Loki had nothing left, but did manage to whisper “Thor, all will be well, I promise.” After that Loki remembered nothing more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the effects of Amora's revenge.

Loki, Frigga and Thor were gathered around the Allfather bed. He was barely breathing. This was like no Odinsleep they had ever seen before. Frigga, who was most sensitive to Odin, had always been able to sense his presence even while he was at rest. This time all she could feel was emptiness. Whatever Amora had done, it was now unsure if Odin would ever recover.

At the request of the Nobles, Thor had stepped down as King at least for now. As Loki had never been disowned by Odin, they offered it to him as next in line, but he refused. He had never wanted it, and found that the idea of that power frightened him. Between Thor and Amora, they had taught him just how dangerous the throne could be. Frigga became regent as she had on previous occasions.

Loki also found he did not what to be trapped in one realm. He made no secret of his desire to return to Midgard. In his heart, he wanted to go somewhere to become a simple man not a prince and a life on Earth was far more appalling than one on Asgard. 

Unable to stand his father looking so helpless, Loki rose and left the room. He wondered for hours through the palace lost in his thoughts. It had been a month since the battle at the bridge, much of which Loki had spent recovering. There were those who still looked at him with suspicion, their eyes filled with fear of what he was, but for the most part he returned to his life as he left it. There were only two differences. 

Despite the lies the Allfather had told him, Loki found he missed Odin. The more he looked on their past, the more he saw the subtle affection his father had shown him. There was now no doubt in his mind that his father loved him and was protecting him. He just wished they could talk and find peace between them. 

The other difference was his brother. Thor had publicly confirmed that Loki was his brother, blood not withstanding and was a member of the royal family. In private however, there were marked changes.

After the brief moment on the bridge, Thor no longer referred to Loki as his brother and spent as little time alone with him as possible. The problem was that during the battle, Loki taunts had contained more truth then either were prepared to admit. Their friends noticed the change but apart from Sif, who clung to Thor more than ever, they had refused to take sides. Loki had proved himself a leader in their eyes and the Warriors 3 held him in high regard. This sparked Thor’s jealousy and made the wedge bigger. 

Amora had achieved at least some of her revenge. Loki’s family was in pieces.

It was Fandral who found Loki and they continued together, walking in silence. Only after they walked nearly all the whole way to the end of the ruined rainbow bridge, did he ask the question on his mind.

“Loki, do you think you will ever get back to Midgard? I think you have people there waiting for you”

Loki looked out into space, wishing not for the first time that he had Heimdall's gift. Without the Bifrost and the hidden pathways Amora closed, Midgard was isolated from the rest of the realms and Loki had no way of getting there.

“It will not be soon but I am sure that I will find a way. I do not have my mother’s gift of foretelling, but I am curtain that my place is not here, Fandral, not after all that has happened. Maybe it is there instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that's the 2nd part done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know there have been a few plot goofs some of which I'm stuck with as they affect the rest of the plot for the next parts. 
> 
> There will be a short break before I post part three. I''ve got other works I want to post and I need to work on Age of Ultron,

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome


End file.
